MicroNations Fandom talk:Bad/Somplenese List of Demands that Molossia must agree to in order to end the Somplenese-Molossian War
Im sorry to tell you, this will never happen. Molossia, yes, does have only 4 citizens however they have thousands of supporters and many allies. They are superior to your 3 nations as they have been in existence since 1977. Let me give you a rundown on why Molossia wouldn't and shouldn't agree to your terms. *1. Molossia must officially surrender to the Empire of Somple, Kingdom of POMHB, and Kingdom of Belaronia. - This isn't even a war. You declared it and i really doubt that Mr. Baugh is even aware that you did. *2. Molossia must become a neutral micronation, fight only in self-defense, and abolish its naval academy. - When has Molossia ever attacked another nation? East Germany doesn't count as it is clearly a joke. The naval academy is no armed forces and gives you no threat therefore you have no valid reason to demand this. *3. Molossia must allow free elections. If the people of Molossia elect Kevin Baugh as their president then he should remain president. If the people of Molossia elect someone else then President Baugh must step down. An election should be held in 2009. - With four people? And, correct me if im wrong, but this seems a bit hypocritical on your end as Belaronia is ruled by an unelected KING. *4. Molossia must grant New Antrim full independence. If New Antrim wants to remain a protectorate then it will become a protectorate of Belaronia. - Did you contact the leaders of New Antrim about this? They did not agree to this and are clearly choosing to remain part of Molossia *5. Molossia must declare an official end to its war with East Germany. - The "war" with East Germany is not even a war. It is for fun. Don't forget that Molossia was created for Kevin Baugh and his friends personal amusement. *6. Molossia must acknowledge that the War with Mustachistan never occurred and was a joke. Victory Mustachistan Day (8 June) can no longer be celebrated as a Molossian National Holiday. - It was a joke! Do you really think micronationalists would go around shooting at each other? Its called fictionus history. *7. Proclamation 070326, Molossia’s new diplomacy policy of 2007 must be abandoned. - Molossia has every right to stop opening diplomatic policies with other micronations. Molossia is very popular and would be overwhelmed by other micronationalists trying to get their nation recognized if they didnt do this. *8. Martial Law shall cease in Molossia and Molossia shall adopt a liberal democratic constitution approved by the Emperor of Somple, King of Belaronia, and Viceroy of POMHB. - Mr. Baugh doesnt have to adopt a liberal democratic constitution. Even if he were to adopt a constitution he could make it whatever ideology he pleases. You might as well just put 1 request saying "Empire of Somple, Kingdom of Belaronia and Kingdom of POMHB get full control over Molossia." In conclusion i just want to say that I seriously doubt that the Empire of Somple was founded in 1997 as if it were you would surely know more about micronationalism and you would AT LEAST know enough not to declare war on a nation with thousands of supporters that has been around since 1977. If any of my facts are off feel free to correct me. Ramtak619 15:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Demands Your demands are unfair, tyranical, and pathetic. If you wish to bring in another Treaty of Versailles, keep it away from such a nation as molossia. For the type of nation it is, molossia has a good government. Only 3 or 4 people live there, all of which support Mr Baugh and how dare you think you have the right to tell another nation that it should not have the right to have its own naval academy. Democratic Duchy of Francisville Scientopian Participation Scientopia will abstain from taking part in this war. Scientopia 19:24, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Official Complaint I understand that I shouldn't get involved, but this is rediculous. Molossia is over a thousand miles away from Somple, and probably doesn't even know what's happening here. A war cannot possibly be conducted with Molossia from over 1,000 miles away. Even if Mr. Baugh knew about this war, and I doubt he does, he probably wouldn't care, as Somple is of no threat to his republic or his people. User:Chipgambino, Kingdom of Praugsia Somple withdraws Emperor Kevin I, seeing that the war will never go anywhere, has decided to ask Molossia for peace, withdraw the list of demands, and reinstate neutrality. Emperor Kevin I also apologizes for this war. He promises to bring pressure on POMHB and Belaronia to make peace as well. -Imperial Somplenese Government Category:Somple